The Winchester Brothers (and sister)
by obsessorofliterallyeverything
Summary: Four year old Marianna-Grace Winchester woke up in an alleyway in Jericho, California with no recollection of how she got there. When she almost gets kidnapped, she runs until she slams into another guy. Little does she know that the "guy" is Dean Winchester, and little does Dean know that this "girl" he picked up is his dead twin sister, Mari.
1. Chapter 1

Considering it was ten at night, I was walking down an alleyway in Jericho, California, and I was alone, I was walking as fast as I could.

Oh, did I mention I was five years old?

"Hey, girlie, are you all by yourself?" Some drunken guy said, waddling over to me.

I glared balefully at him. "Sure, but I ain't going anywhere with you," I said, starting to walk again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"Well, I was going to look for a box to sleep in for the night, but it looks like I'm gonna have to kick your face in first."

I kicked him in a spot that probably made stars pop up in front of his eyes, twisted his arm backwards, and kicked his kneecap. He doubled over; groaning and I took that opportunity to run like hell.

I ran for like five minutes when I tripped over a rock in the middle of the road.

"Whoa!" I heard a guy say as I felt strong arms grab me and pick me up.

"Let go of me, you dipwad! Let go, let go, let go!" I screamed, kicking him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, dang, girl, stop! I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear!" He said.

I finally stopped kicking and looked at him. He had on a leather jacket, and he had brown eyes and hair. He looked at me, too and stopped dead.

"Dean?" I asked, completely stunned into silence.

"Marianna?" He asked, staring at me.

"Oh my God," I said, throwing my arms around his neck.

I started crying as he hugged me tightly.

If you haven't figured this out yet, the guy's name was Dean Winchester.

The twist was that my name was Marianna-Grace Winchester.

The bigger twist was that we were siblings.

The biggest twist? I've been dead for twenty-two years.


	2. Highway to Hell

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he carried me into a motel room.

"What? Come on, we gotta go, I gotta get back to Stanford by tonight, you know that- who is that?" Sam asked, looking at me.

Jeez, if I was someone who liked attention, I would've been in seventh heaven.

"Sam, remember that girl in all the pictures Dad carries around?" Dean asked, still gripping me tightly in his arms.

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember the back-story?" Dean asked, looking at him.

"She was your twin sister and she died in the fire-" Sam stopped talking and stared at my face.

"Hey, baby brother," I said, wiping the tears that were quickly multiplying on my face.

"Mari?" Sam whispered, walking over to us.

"Yep. You don't look very different. Same pouty face, same sparkling eyes. You're still the Sammy I remember," I said as Dean put me down.

"Oh my god," Sam said, hugging me and spinning me around.

I laughed until he put me down.

"Where have you been?!" Dean asked, handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Life's been a bitch, lately," I said, downing the whole thing in a few sips.

"Well, you're just like Dean, but he does that with beer," Sam said, grinning.

"Shut up. Here, come on, Mari, we gotta get Sam back to Stanford for his interview by tonight. Are you awake enough to talk in the car?" Dean asked, handing me his jacket.

When I put it on, we determined I wouldn't be able to walk anywhere in it, because if I wanted to, I could've used it as a bridal train.

"Yeah, I'm good, but can you carry me to the car?" I asked, holding out my arms.

"Sure. Come on, Sammy!" Dean said, carrying me out to the-

"Oh my god, you still have the '67!" I said, beaming at my father's car.

"Yep! It's mine now," Dean said, beaming.

"Nice, bro! Hmm," I said, looking at the backseat.

"What?" Dean asked as Sam threw their bags in the backseat.

"Can I sit in your lap?" I asked, looking at him.

After we determined that we had no car seat and that would not be terribly safe or responsible on Dean or Sam's part, I was handed over to Sam.

"Marianna, will you stay still?" Sam fussed at me as he tried to get me into a comfortable position on his lap.

"Sam, will you shut your cakehole?" I asked, looking at him.

Dean tried unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh.

"You are Dean's sister. Okay, WHERE have you been?" Sam asked, opening a map.

"I don't know, but I remember waking up in an alley back in Jericho. That's when I ran into Dean. But I don't know where I was for- how many years?" I asked Dean.

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two years. I'm pretty stumped- ah!" I screamed as I doubled over in pain.

"Mari!" Dean asked, pulling over on the freeway.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

I had visions in my head. I saw fire, people on fire, I heard screams, agonizing screams and I heard maniacal laughter.

I saw a man with bright yellow eyes. "I got you just where I want you, Marianna-Grace Iris Winchester," I heard the voice say.

"MARI!" Dean's voice brought me back to reality.

"I'm fine," I said, my head clearing itself of all terrifying images.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Sam asked, giving me another bottle of water.

I looked at them and almost knocked them over with shock.

"I think I was in Hell."


	3. Fire Burns

"So, what you think happened is you and Mom died, you both went to Hell, somebody wanted you both there, you didn't age at all, but your soul did, so basically you're like a twenty-six year old stuck in a four year old's body, and you also think that somehow, you busted out of Hell," Dean asked after I spent two hours explaining the images in my head and my new theory.

"That just about sums it up. And I saw a guy with yellow eyes."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and looked back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Mari, I think you saw a demon," Dean said calmly as he maneuvered a sharp turn on the freeway.

I saw a sign that displayed the words 'Stanford, 40 miles', as we drove past.

"Excuse me, I saw what now?" I asked, looking at my twin.

Well, kinda twin.

This was going to take some getting used to.

"Demons. Ghosts. Ghouls. Vengeful spirits. We hunt them," Sam said, studying the map.

"So, let me get this straight. You and Sammy hunt things that go bump in the night? And Mr. Yellow-Eyed Man is a demon?" I asked, looking at them like they were mentally unstable.

"Pretty much."

"Okay, um, what about Dad? What does he do?" I asked.

"He hunts them, too. He thinks a really powerful demon killed Mom and trapped you," Sam replied, bouncing me up and down on his knee.

I giggled and stopped.

"Wait, where is Dad?" I asked.

They both were dead silent.

"Guys? Where's Daddy?" I asked again.

"Dad went out on a case a few days ago. He hasn't called or come home. No contact, whatsoever," Dean said, stopping at a stoplight.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"We don't know. Knowing Dad he's probably fine," Sam said as Stanford University came into view.

"So this is where you go to school?" I asked, looking around as Dean drove towards his dorm.

"Yep. You guys should come back sometime," Sam said, setting me on Dean's lap as he got out.

"Wait, are you leaving?" I cried, looking out the window.

"I have to, Mari. I have an interview tomorrow morning for a scholarship. I'm so glad you're back, even though I never really knew you in the first place," He said, kissing my forehead.

"Sammy!" Dean called as he started walking away.

Sam looked back.

"We made a hell of a team back there," Dean said as we sat in the idling car.

Sam laughed.

"Maybe we'll do it again sometime," He said.

He waved and unlocked his door.

As the door shut, I looked at Dean.

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked, looking at my brother.

"Do not," He said defensively.

"You are the biggest liar ever! I don't blame you. Even though I don't remember too much, I know I missed you guys and Dad like I don't know what," I said, sighing.

Suddenly, I saw flames break out in one of the rooms in Sam's dorm.

"Dean!" I screamed, opening the passenger door and flying out.

Dean was right behind me.

"Stay here, Marianna!" He yelled, kicking in the door.

I stood there, praying.

"Please, please, please, let them both get out of there alive. I just got them back; I can't lose them again," I said, gripping my locket.

Thirty seconds later, Dean ran out carrying Sam, who was screaming, "Jess! Jess! No, Jess!"

Dean grabbed me by my shirt and took off running.

He stopped about three dorms down and tried to comfort a sobbing heap of my baby brother.

He picked me up and all three of us hugged.

"It's gonna be okay," I whispered over and over again. "It's gonna be okay."


	4. Work

**~Hey guys! So this is honestly just a filler chapter so I can say I posted something today since I have an algebra exam to study for -_- but if I'm not too brain damaged after my exam, I'll post another chapter later XD~**

After all the firefighters cleared out the majority of the fire and the ambulances checked out the three of us, Sam and Dean stood in front of the trunk of the Impala waiting for me.

"I said I'm FINE. You don't have to ask me five freaking times, I'm FINE. God," I said, stomping away from the medic who must have thought I was on the brink of death.

Of all people, I should probably know when I'm about to die, don'tcha think?

Jeez.

I walked over to my brothers as Sam closed the trunk.

"We have work to do."


	5. Fixing Life

I spent most of the next few weeks trying to figure out what the hell happened to me in hell. (See what I did there? No? Okay.) Dean and Sam were still trying to find Dad, teaching me how to hunt and not die in the process, and Sammy was just going insane.

He was having these psychic visions, and they were literally killing him. There were very few mornings when Dean and I slept more than a few hours at a time because of Sam waking up, totally freaking out. This morning would not be any different.

My eyes shot open as I heard Sam gasp loudly and jolt awake in his bed in our crappy motel room. I rubbed my eyes from my spot on the couch and sat up. I heard him breathing heavily and I sighed.

My tiny feet hit the cold wooden floor as I walked over to Sam. His head was in his hands but I was pretty sure he heard me walk up to him. I pulled myself up onto the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist. My arms couldn't reach all the way around his waist, but you know. It's the thought that counts, right?

I felt his large form shaking as he pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tight.

"It's okay, Sammy. I know it hurts. It's okay. Me and Dean, we got you, okay? We got you, I promise," I said, trying to stop my own tears from falling.

Even though he was technically almost eighteen years older than me now, I loved him more than words could ever begin to say.

That was my baby brother that was currently having a total breakdown.

That was my baby brother's girlfriend that just died.

That was my baby brother's world that just got destroyed.

And I whispered a promise to myself that I prayed that I would never break.

"I'll never let you guys down."

~A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Okay celebration over. I'M BACK GUYS! Let me know what you want to see happen in this story! I'm going by season, so don't worry I'll hit most of the same events that happened in the series. Please vote/comment; they make my day! Thanks, guys!~


	6. Home

So, I had been adjusting to the life of being a 4 year old hunter pretty well.

Only four hours of sleep a night if I was lucky, getting used to the constant pain in my arms and hands from shooting my gun, learning the right and wrong ways to handle a knife (I guess screaming and stabbing your brother's arm in the middle of the night because you thought he was a demon is the wrong way to handle it), and getting blood all over my clothes. A lot.

Oh, and Sammy's visions were still scaring the shit out of me and Dean. This morning would be the most terrified I had been in a while, and that was saying something.

Dean was paging through obituaries in the newspaper and sometimes looking at Sam's laptop. I was sitting at a table while drawing, eating cereal, and vaguely listening to the cartoon on the TV. That was how our morning was intended to go until Sammy shot up in bed with a gasp.

Dean and I both shot out of our chairs and ran over to him. "Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked, looking at him.

Sam nodded quickly, still breathing heavily.

Dean and I looked at each other, concerned, but we couldn't make him talk about something he didn't want to. I walked back to my chair, Dean went back to researching, and Sam joined him after getting dressed.

Once I finished my drawing, I hopped out of my chair and ran over to Dean to show him. He looked at it and smiled. It was me, him, and Sammy standing together, smiling and laughing. It didn't happen often, but the last time it did, I made sure to remember that exact moment in my mind. I wasn't sure when that would happen again.

"Mari, it's awesome. Can I put it with your other drawings?" Dean asked. I nodded and gave him a gap toothed smile. The last demon I fought had knocked out my two front teeth, which pissed me off just a lil bit. That would be an interesting story to tell my kids.

Dean got up to put the drawing in the folder he bought, literally, just for my drawings. I drew a lot just to keep my mind off of all the horrible stuff I saw daily. So let's just say the folder was getting kinda thick.

I walked over to Sam and looked at what he was doing. "Sammy, why are you drawing a tree?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Because I think..." He trailed off in mid-sentence and shot out of his chair to grab his duffle bag. He grabbed a picture out of it and stared at it for a few seconds. The look on his face was between terrified and confused. "Sammy?" Dean and I asked simultaneously.

When Sam finally looked at us again, he looked pale. And when he said his next sentence, I understood why.

"We have to go home."

 **~Hey guys! So I don't really remember season 1 very well, so if I messed up really bad somewhere, just let me know! And the next two or three chapters will be a continuation of this one, which I'm really excited about. You're gonna find out more about Mari throughout those chapters. Soooooo, I'll update soon!~**


	7. Home (pt 2)

**~This chapter is a flashback to when Mari, Dean, and Sam were younger. It'll be back to their present time in the next chapter~**

~No one's POV. Or so we think.~

"Dean, come back! I can't run that fast!" Marianna laughed, chasing after her three year old twin brother Dean. Their father, John watched them from the front porch of their house, smiling.

It was a warm spring day in Lawrence, Kansas, and the Winchester family members were enjoying it. Dean and Mari were playing tag, John was painting their new porch swing, and Mary- well, Mary couldn't do much, since she was nine months pregnant. The newest Winchester baby would be coming soon, and everyone was ready.

"C'mon, Mari! You can run faster than that!" Dean laughed, running circles around her. Dean was only older by two minutes, but he used it to his advantage all the time (like teasing his "baby sister").

"No, I can't, I'm too tired," Mari gasped, plopping down in the grass. Dean smiled and sat next to her. "Okay, let's look at clouds! Look, that's a bird flying after that turtle!" He said, pointing up at the sky. "No, it's not a turtle, it's a rock!" "It's a turtle, Mari!"

John chuckled as his kids argued over turtles and rock clouds. "John, honey, can you come here?" Mary called from inside the house. "Stay here, you two," He called to Mari and Dean, who were now throwing dandelions at each other.

He walked inside to see a puddle of water a few feet away from the kitchen chair Mary was sitting in. "Winchester number five is on the way," She said with a strained smile.

John didn't miss a beat. He kissed her forehead, dashed upstairs to get her overnight bag for the hospital, and grabbed toys and books for Mari and Dean. He rushed back downstairs and helped Mary walk outside.

"Mommy?" Marianna asked, dumping her pile of flowers and grass on Dean's head as she ran over to them. Poor Dean tried to get up but he was sneezing too hard to get up off the ground. "C'mon, guys, you're gonna be the best older siblings ever soon!" John said, scooping up a concerned Mari and a still-sneezing Dean.

Mary smiled at Marianna. "Mommy's okay, girlie. Let's go!" She said, settling into the passenger seat of the Impala. As the car peeled out of the driveway and shot down the street, a figure stepped out from behind the bushes.

A smirk took over his mouth and his yellow eyes closed as he disappeared.


End file.
